


声声击心

by mayumiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumiii/pseuds/mayumiii





	声声击心

00.

快入冬了，冷空气顺着风扫荡街道，黄仁俊瑟缩了一下脖子，抬手扯了扯连帽卫衣，然后潇洒地抓了把刘海，把蓝色卫衣的帽子往头上粗暴地一扣。

冷死人了，他加快脚步急匆匆地赶向寝室。

——嘟嘟。

卫衣兜里传来闹钟震动声，夹杂着闹钟震动传出来的还有一条讯息。

“仁俊呐，明早的课你帮我点个到呗！我今晚睡不了啦！”

啧，李楷灿这小兔崽子，又和他小男朋友过夜去了吧。

“叫你那学长点去！”  
  
划掉聊天窗口，手指在手机屏幕上跳跃几下，耳机里便传来熟悉的，令人安心的声音。

  
“大家好，这么快又到周四了呢，我是今天的主播jeno， 最近天气变冷了呢，大家要注意保暖。”

声音是真的好听啊。不枉我东北大哥每天订闹钟听这垃圾电台节目。

满打满算，黄仁俊已经沉迷这个声音三个月了。  
  
追溯到这条时间线的起点——正好是从新生刚入学那天开始的。

在异国他乡读书的晚上总是容易失眠——这可能是个定律，就像冰淇淋吃多了容易拉肚子一样，黄仁俊不得不承认。

其实倒也没多想家，大概是生理上的原因比心理反应得更激烈，黄仁俊的身体先一步对陌生环境做出防御，他只能小心翼翼地翻身，胡乱地摸出压在枕头下的手机打发时间，顶着刺眼的屏幕光线眯着眼快速扫过几个首页上的几个推荐频道。

除去搜索引擎本身的窗口，网站首页上有一行字很明显。

电台？

看的出这是个舍得给广告费的广播台，字儿这么大。

几百年没听过这玩意儿了。抱着打发时间随便听听的想法，黄仁俊从枕边扯出耳机，抹黑塞进耳朵里，摁下播放键。

“听了上一位听众的分享，可以理解现在年轻人的压力确实很大，这或许成为了我们生活中的常态，大家还是要保持平常心，在低谷时勇敢的爬起来。”  
  
什么嘛，原来这种老套的心灵鸡汤电台哪国都有，怪不得只能挂个深夜档，不敢相信9102年了还有这种玩意儿。

不过和老掉牙的电台内容不一样的是，这个主播声音还挺好听——是带点少年气的沙哑声线，连喘气声也温柔，确实适合吃这口饭。

黄仁俊突然觉得耳朵有点痒。

裤裆也是。

“今天的节目就到这里了，我是你们的主播jeno，我们下期节目再见。”

刚打开就结束了，说好的深夜电台呢？

黄仁俊盯着屏幕上的00：30默默叹气，确实不怪人家。

看着睡裤上的突起，黄仁俊认命进了卫生间。

  
01.

黄仁俊是个实打实的声控。

虽然从小到大有不少人夸过他声音好听，但是这种话在他眼里一般都是恭维的成分居多，他自己是不满意这声音的，又软又柔，一点都不符合他东北大哥的气质。要说黄仁俊最欣赏的声音，自然是不太清亮、充满男性魅力的那种——就是那个深夜电台主播那种。

第二天晚上，黄仁俊提早了半小时点开电台节目，耳机里传来的却是什么交通广播电台，反复确认了两遍是同一个频道后，他最终点开电台节目的简介，不太熟练地查找着排期表，一路往下滑。

周四晚上11：30——12：30 jeno

什么嘛，现在的电台主播都这么闲的吗，一周才营业一次。黄仁俊没来由地冒上点火气，这小伙子看来是对工作没啥热情啊。

但也没办法。

故事就是那天以后每个周四晚上黄仁俊都要强行失眠一下。东北大哥借着对理想声音的憧憬，听完jeno主播的电台才入睡。

好一个纯情罗曼史，如果黄仁俊每周四晚不来一炮的话。  
  


02.

李帝努确实对工作没什么热情。

严格说来，这个每周上一个小时班的工作顶多算个兼职。如果以工作时间的长短衡量本职与兼职区别的话，他的本职大概算是富豪。

以获得金钱数量衡量也是如此。

李帝努是个拥有一栋楼的小房东，同时也是个十足的宅男。秉着能不出门就不出门的原则，看到这张帅脸最多的大概是楼下便利店的打工生。

李帝努对生活也没什么热情。在他十几年的人生里好像没有什么不顺利的事情，长得帅，成绩好，也不差钱，导致他对什么什么事情都不上心。

在校期间他也是常年冷着个脸，被学弟学妹背地里称作“高岭之花”。他自己是没觉得有什么问题的，倒是他父亲天天担心他得什么情感缺失人格障碍，变着法的给他介绍对象。

至于为什么要在电台当主播。

不是兴趣爱好更不是谋生手段，只是挂个正经职业名头罢了。毕竟无业游民听上去有辱颜面。

而且这种一周上班一小时还就在家门口对面的神仙职业哪里找？

那可不是没得挑嘛。

  


03.  
  
“好，让我们有请下一位听众。看看他有什么事情想要和我们分享吧。”

——嘟嘟，嘟嘟。

“jeno主播你好，我是新技术大学的一名学生，我最近有一件苦恼了我很久的事情。”  
  
哇，居然遇到同校学生，黄仁俊在屏幕前精神一振。在这种无聊的深夜电台碰到同校听众也是件小概率事件，想不到这电台受众面还挺广，他不禁在心底暗自庆幸起来，可能像他这样的“奇葩”人士还挺多？

“这位听众你好，请问你最近有什么苦恼呢？”  
  
“是这样的，我最近喜欢上一个学弟，私下约了他几次，他的回应都很恭敬，暗暗拒绝我，让我有点不知道怎么办。”

啧，这不是厚脸皮嘛。李帝努和黄仁俊同时在心底里翻了个白眼。那点同校之情生出的心心相惜感立刻被黄仁俊扼杀在摇篮里。  


唯一不同的是，李帝努还得营业。

  
“哦~是情感上的问题呢，其实这方面我也没有太多经验，可以冒昧问一下你这个学弟是怎么样的人吗？或许可以多了解下性格哦。”

李帝努是很讨厌这种情感问题的，原因说来也很简单，像这种深夜电台的主播收到的问题中情感类是大头，况且这种问题都大同小异。新鲜感早就被消磨殆尽，更何况是他这种本身就对情感不太感冒的人。  


“那个学弟表面看上去冷冷的，其实很喜欢笑，还特别喜欢姆明。”

李帝努揉了揉手腕，顺便撇了眼时间。

嗯，还有十分钟下班。

李帝努稳了稳语气继续说道：“哦~姆明啊，我也很喜欢，看来这个小学弟是个可爱的人呢。我觉得会不会直接告诉学弟更好呢？要把握时机哦。”  
  
  
“谢谢主播。”

“我想借着这个机会最后表白一下，音乐系大一的黄仁俊，我喜欢你。”  
  
？？？ 

在电台被人告白了怎么办？

在线等，不是很急。

听到姆明的时候就觉得有点奇怪，黄仁俊有点懵逼。  
  
黄仁俊对这个学姐是有印象的，死缠烂打了他两个月，不过比起这个，他没来由的有点生气。  
  
这个李jeno主播未免也太不专业了吧？怎么能随随便便就怂恿人家告白呢？不知道会给对方造成很大困扰的吗！

“胡说八道。”

黄仁俊在心底置了一口气，默默捡起对这个主播的碎掉的滤镜，然后贴上“不专业”的标签。

  
04.

噼里啪啦的键盘声敲击着黄仁俊的耳膜，就在他起床的后一秒——“那谁，你起了就扔下垃圾。”

...这都第几次了

可能是出于对留学生的偏见，黄仁俊的室友对他十分不待见，时不时甩他个白眼不说，还总是趾高气昂地命令他办事。

前两个月黄仁俊还抱有“以德报怨”的想法寻思着能够慢慢感化这位室友，可这室友简直太过反人类。

忍不了。

黄仁俊气呼呼地拉上书包拉链往后肩一甩，连包包上的姆明玩偶都被冲击力狠狠一震。

这日子过不下去了，我黄仁俊今天就要出搬出去！他在心底恶狠狠地想。

还好今天天气还不错，稍微挽救了一点点他跌到谷底的心情。

“仁俊哥！”黄仁俊刚经过教学楼就隔着耳机听到了一个大嗓门在喊。不用想就是钟辰乐。

钟辰乐是黄仁俊入学以来玩的最好的老乡，同时也是黄仁俊的直属学弟，成天叽叽喳喳、闹闹腾腾。

说实话，黄仁俊常常思考一个问题——钟辰乐是不是在嘴巴里塞了个喇叭？

“哦～辰乐啊，你刚下课吗？”

“对！仁俊哥要不要和我一起吃晚饭？我前两天发现一家巨好吃的中餐馆。”  
  
“走起！”  


05.

黄仁俊努力聚焦眼神盯住眼前的烧酒瓶，生怕一不小心东北大哥的俊脸就磕到桌面上。

钟辰乐完全没想到黄仁俊会喝成这样。他突然有点后悔拉着黄仁俊来酒吧第二轮。

刚开始还算正经，但几轮下来，黄仁俊兑着对室友的怒气一杯连着一杯，边喝边对钟辰乐吐着昏话。

“辰乐啊，你说我怎么这么惨，呜呜呜呜....”

“这傻逼室友，还敢命令我东北大哥...嗝”

“辰乐啊，我好想上厕所...”钟辰乐第一次知道这位哥这么能折腾，他终于出手堵上了黄仁俊的嘴。

在钟辰乐短暂暴力制服黄仁俊后，黄仁俊终于找回点精神，晃晃悠悠指挥着过载的小脑到厕所。还没走到厕所门口就听到有人在洗脸池边上打电话。

“行，我还不想这么早回去，过俩月再说吧。”  
  
幽闭空间放大他烦躁的声音。  
  
“您别老逼我，我想去自然会去的。”  
  
这个声音。  
  
好像。

和那个主播好像。  
  
黄仁俊正对着便池，忍不住回头往那人地方多瞥了几眼。只能看到模糊的半个侧脸，在一身黑色的衬托下显得更为严肃，偶尔紧皱眉头，看上去心情很不好的样子。  
  
黄仁俊正这么想着，那人却突然转过身来。

这下看清脸了。

和黄仁俊想象的一样，很帅，但是很凶。那人冷着脸，比他高一截，黄仁俊的视线正好落在他鼻梁上。

李帝努一脸不耐烦的样子走到他边上：“你盯我半天了，到底尿不尿？”说完意有所指地指了指黄仁俊的下面。  
  
黄仁俊这才反应过来，慌慌张张的准备解决生理问题，却发现尿不出来。  
  
操，硬了，这不争气的。  
  
黄仁俊涨红了脸，他尴尬地开口：“尿的，你...你别看我就行。”  
  
一副微醺的窘样，粉红色从鼻头和脸颊窜到耳根，李帝努看到的黄仁俊便是这副模样。  
  
像一只害羞的小火狐。  
  
“我不看你你也...“李帝努又有意无意地盯着黄仁俊那处，”不行的。”  
  
黄仁俊下意识觉得这话哪里不对，可是心情纷乱，头脑过载，他一时反应不过来对方什么意思。黄仁俊用力咽了一口口水，下意识想要反驳：“谁说不行的？你才不行！”  


暴脾气的小火狐炸毛了。

李帝努先是被黄仁俊噎得愣了两秒，然后意识到对方大概是会错了意，他轻笑出声，只好扔下一句：“那你加油。”  
  
黄仁俊听着对方离开的脚步才松了一口气。

妈的，太丢人了。

这要传出去他东北大哥怎么做人。

黄仁俊解决完后足足给自己做了二十分钟心里建设，最后还是钟辰乐一通电话把他拉出厕所。

  
一番折腾后酒吧已经是后半场了，下半夜的人很少，挨到这个时间的往往是想待到天明的，今天留到这个点已经有点过头了，黄仁俊回到座位上准备收拾东西回宿舍。

抬眼却发现刚刚厕所碰见的男人就坐在自己左前方，笑眯眯盯着他看。

不怀好意！黄仁俊格外庆幸酒吧里的光线比厕所暗了很多，谁也不会注意到他涨红的耳朵。啧，黄仁俊暗暗咂舌，下次别让我再看见他！

黄仁俊迅速拉着钟辰乐出了酒吧，并且语重心长地告诉钟辰乐这个酒吧有多差劲，男厕所居然连隔间都没有。

钟辰乐听得一愣一愣的，他瞧着黄仁俊面色异常，左摸摸右摸摸怀疑他哥是不是在没有隔间的厕所着了凉。  


  
06.

心诚则灵。

在黄仁俊的骚扰下，钟辰乐终于答应帮他一起找房子。不过找房子这事儿首先得问问本地人，他第一个想到的是自己的死党朴志晟。

“我前两天还看见我们公寓的租房信息了，哥你要不要来我家看一看。”

“房子挺新的，交通也方便，价钱合适，最重要的是房东很年轻，事儿少，不像那种中年大妈天天敲门一堆要求的。”

黄仁俊瞬间心动。

这年头找个事儿少的房东简直是寻伯乐一样——可遇不可求。他甚至还发现那个广播电台的大楼就在边上，简直是满意得不能再满意了，就是不知道这公寓还有没有空。

“志晟啊，这个公寓空的还多吗，这个条件应该挺抢手的吧？”

“有的吧，租房信息前两天刚贴的，等等，我把房东联系方式给哥。”

几分钟后黄仁俊盯着萨摩耶的头像陷入了沉思。

07.

——嘟嘟。

李帝努难得没在这个时间打游戏，他正掏出卡要结账的时候手机弹来一条好友申请。

黄仁俊？

好像有一点点耳熟。居然还用姆明的头像，是什么小朋友吗？

哦，没错，姆明。

李帝努突然一个激灵，这是什么缘分，这人是专门来找茬的吗？怎么搞到他ID号的？

李帝努花了几十秒回忆了一圈有可能信息泄露的情况，最终得出现在网站不靠谱的结论。

“你好，该结账了。”

李帝努在收银台钱愣了快一分钟，眼前的小店员面露难色。

“啊，不好意思，卡给你。”

算了，先通过看看吧。  


——嘟嘟。

  
【我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了】

【您好，我想问下您的房子还有空吗？】黄仁俊迅速在手机上敲下这行字。听说现在抢手的房源都是要拼速度的，黄仁俊决心一定要把这房子弄到手。

？什么啊？这个恭敬的语气是怎么回事？

李帝努在屏幕面前一愣，突然想到电台那次别人对于黄仁俊的描述也是“恭敬的回应”，他不自觉一笑，突然觉得这位“黄仁俊”有点冒着憨憨的傻气。

【正好还有一间空，你要找个时间来看看房吗？】

【我今天刚来看过，格局应该都是一样的吧？】

【嗯，格局都一样。】

【那，能不能快点签约呢？我急着搬出来。】

【可以的，你先把证件的照片发我一下，我拟合同，你急的话可以搬进来当天再签。】

【照片】  
  
【照片】  
  
【照片】

李帝努紧紧地盯着黄仁俊身份证上的照片，照片大概是未成年时拍的，里头的人一头柔软的金色卷发，圆溜溜的眼睛看着镜头，看上去很温和，嘴角上翘标准的弧度，调皮的小虎牙从嘴唇缝隙露出一个小角。

人畜无害。

李帝努脑海中瞬间跳出这四个大字，和现在比起来也没太大变化呢，哪怕他现在换了发型，李帝努还是一眼认出这是那天酒吧厕所遇见的小帅哥。

金色头发更可爱，李帝努回忆着那晚茶色顺毛的小狐狸一脸怒气炸毛的凶样最终得出这个结论。

08.

李帝努在合同还没成立之前单方面欺骗消费者然后毁约了。

【不好意思，没有空房了，之前是我的失误，但是之前已经答应你了，你要不要考虑一下暂时和我住？】

黄仁俊有些犹豫。本来就是因为和室友的矛盾才想要租房子的，不知道这个新室友，啊不是，是房东...好不好相处啊。

像是看出了黄仁俊的犹豫，很快有两条消息跟着发过来。

【你可以先住一个月，有几户租期快满了，到时候你随意挑。】

  
【而且，房租也便宜你一半。】

  
算了算了，怎么都比和原来那个室友待在一起好，而且，看这个房东热情的样子，应该也挺好相处的，黄仁俊纠结了半天还是决定先搬到新公寓。那什么古话说的好，车到山前必有路，走一步看一步呗。

【好的，那我明天就搬行李过来。】

【嗯，房间是A127，明天你来之前发消息给我，我帮你搭把手。】  
  
呼，终于解决完一件大事，新生活总算是要开始了，黄仁俊觉得他的水逆终于被驱散，新生活的光线悄悄把乌云密布的不顺心世界撕开了一条缝隙。

  
首尔的十一月，秋意已经淡的差不多，路上的行人大都裹紧了大衣脚步匆匆，生怕多在冷空气底下暴露一秒就会被那风吞噬似的。  
  
不过黄仁俊不一样，黄仁俊今天起了个大早，不紧不慢地给自己先做了个全套护理，洗头、吹头、管理皮肤——美名其曰：迎接新生活，去去晦气。一套下来折腾了将近一个小时，黄仁俊才慢吞吞地收拾起行李。  
  
他的行李并不多，在宿舍住了将近三个月，七七八八的东西加总在一块儿也不过三个行李箱，其中姆明玩偶塞满了整整一个箱子，剩下还有一个箱子装的是床褥棉被，其余几件可怜巴巴的厚衣服都被装进了最后一个箱子，黄仁俊不禁反思自己是不是对生活品质太没要求了，怎么说也是花季少年，这么几件确实有点太磕碜了。  


09.

  
到底发不发消息？黄仁俊拜托司机把他放到楼下时还在纠结这个问题，好看的眉头也拧起一个小结。行李倒是不重，只是人家说了要发个消息告知一声，出于礼貌还是应该发个消息吧？可是...说不定人家只是客套一下，万一还在睡觉怎么办？  
  
李帝努到楼下时就看见黄仁俊半倚着墙坐在行李箱上的样子，身边两个箱子排得整整齐齐，箱子上的人微嘟着嘴满脸纠结的神情，脸部的肌肉因为表情有些鼓起，看上去像是松软的白面馒头，很好捏的样子。  
  
就是这人好像真的有点傻的样子，这么冷的天坐在底下等这么久，李帝努在楼上盯着”对方正在输入中“，等了老半天愣是没等到一条消息，最后实在是快憋屈死了才下楼。  
  
“要帮忙抬行李吗？”李帝努走到黄仁俊跟前象征性地开口，手里已经提走了边上两个行李箱。  
  
“没事没事，我自己来就可以了。”黄仁俊一边拒绝一边拉住了那人的手臂。  
  
我靠，这真的不是石头么，这么硬，他瑟缩着收回了手，手指疼......  
  
“不用这么客套，以后就是室友了，这种事你还是可以麻烦我的。”李帝努看着黄仁俊愣愣的样子开口道。  
  
嗯？这个声音？  
  
黄仁俊抬头就看到了李帝努微微眯眼的样子，前几天酒吧厕所发生的事情还历历在目，要不要这么巧！

黄仁俊的小脑瓜还没来的及发现不对劲，身体就先做出反应转身正对着电梯角，一时间，尴尬羞耻都涌了上来。

黄仁俊回忆着上次酒吧出洗手间前暗自在心底说下次再让我遇见这个人就让他瞧瞧东北大哥锁喉的威力。  
  
现在......看着那个生物教科书上一样的肌肉，黄仁俊觉得酒吧的灯光真害人，害他眼瞎了两次。

10.

“下面这一块都是公用的，厨房、客厅、阳台，卫生间有两个，里面一间是你的房间。”

黄仁俊刚换上拖鞋就趿拉着跟上李帝努的步子参观自己未来一个月要住的地方。

对，黄仁俊决定只住一个月。他觉得自己这个经历完全对不起那个早上口口声声说要“迎接新生活，去去晦气”的自己。要说别人是山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。他只觉得他这山特别高，水特别深。

听见身后“吧嗒吧嗒”的拖鞋声，李帝努回头看了眼迟迟不跟上来的黄仁俊，视线从上往下，最终停留在脚上不合适的拖鞋，“你脚也挺小的啊，等会儿去买双新的吧，楼下左拐就是便利店，你要是要求高点就再走一条街去超市买。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊小声答应。他觉得李帝努虽然说话声音好听，但是不喜欢说人话，第一次见面时说他下半身功能不行，现在又说他脚小，奇奇怪怪，这人是不是有喜欢关注别人身体的癖好。

怪不得房租这么便宜，难道是被套路了？

这时李帝努已经顺手把黄仁俊的箱子都推到房间角落里，看着黄仁俊嘟嘴嘀咕的样子只觉得好笑，没忍住笑了出声。刚刚在心底毒舌的黄仁俊一怔，他是第一次见到李帝努这副表情，笑起来嘴巴弯弯的，眼睛也弯弯的，看上去活脱脱一只翘着尾巴的大型犬。如果不是因为酒吧的见面太过证据确凿，黄仁俊几乎要怀疑自己的记忆出了问题。明明第一次见面的时候觉得这人好凶，以为再也不会见面了来着，没想到竟然以这种方式遇到了。

“大致就这样了，仁俊还有什么问题吗？”

黄仁俊心里其实堆了好多问题，比如你是不是电台主播啊？是不是有什么奇怪癖好？是不是故意把这房子租给他的？

但是面对面看了半天黄仁俊一个问题都没问出口，他最后半天反应过来连人家名字都还不知道，干巴巴地问了句：你叫什么名字？

...尴尬到家了。

“李帝努。”

“哦哦好，我叫黄仁俊，接下来一个月就麻烦多多关照了。”

“嗯，我知道你叫黄仁俊。”

这人会不会说话？

看上去真的好无趣，黄仁俊怎么想都觉得眼前这个人和电台主播对不上号，人家主播虽然不专业了点，但起码话还是很会讲的。

很显然，这个时候东北大哥的纯洁世界里还没有台本两个字。

11.

不得不说。李帝努这个人相处久了还是很不错的，不像第一次见面的一脸凶样，实际上整天笑眯眯的，活脱脱一条大型犬。

黄仁俊本来脾气暴躁，不过他也很清楚这么低的价钱住进这样的房子还包网包水电是占了人家大便宜，他只能暂时收一收这暴脾气，于是接下来一段时间里，黄仁俊像个任人揉捏的软包子，老老实实夹着尾巴求生。

还有一件事情很严峻——他不敢和李帝努说话。

这件事情说来有点复杂，有生理上的原因也有心理上的原因。

说实话听声音会硬是正常的生理现象，但是不正常的是对方是个男的，而且还只是普通交流罢了，连肢体接触都没有。长这么大第一次，啊不，第二次因为别人的声音听硬，黄仁俊一时有点无法接受。

再加上黄仁俊依然对第一次见面的情形耿耿于怀，在李帝努完全洗白之前，他决定减少和李帝努沟通的频率。

“仁俊呐，你试试这个菜，特别好吃。”

“嗯，吃饭的时候不要说话。”

“仁俊呐，你也玩这个游戏啊，双排来不来？”

“我打累了先去洗澡，你先自己玩吧。”

在黄仁俊不知道第几次拒绝李帝努后，他才意识到自己有点过分，怎么说也是寄人篱下占了人家大便宜的，对人家这么冷淡确实说不过去。

他其实并不那么讨厌李帝努，甚至还有点奇妙的好感，每次看到李帝努下垂的眼帘，纤长的睫毛在他眼前轻轻扇动的样子，他就觉得忽略掉李帝努教科书般的肌肉，对这个人产生性冲动也很正常，毕竟这样惊为天人性格又软的帅哥谁不爱？

黄仁俊成功给自己洗脑——对，他黄仁俊想上李帝努是件很正常的事儿。

12.

李帝努觉得黄仁俊比自己想象的难搞的多。

那天本以为是乖巧机灵的暴躁小火狐，为什么同居以后就变成了冷冰冰的北极狐？

每天热脸贴冷屁股的李帝努陷入了沉思，思来想去，他觉得可能是自己长得有点凶的缘故。毕竟人对看上去攻击性强的事物总是有点防备。

于是他每天主动和黄仁俊搭话，虽然总是被拒绝，但是经过学霸的严谨分析，每次仁俊尼拒绝他的时候闪烁的眼神，微微蜷曲的手指，故作镇定的表情——仁俊肯定是有什么隐情。

13.

黄仁俊闭着眼平复体内还未完全消下去的欲望，按亮屏幕地轻微颤抖，已经快凌晨了，李帝努应该已经睡了吧。

冷静了几秒后，黄仁俊还是扯掉耳机，然后挣扎着起身，走进隔壁的卫生间。

他已经忍了快一个礼拜了，虽然已经很努力克制，但可能是太过压抑的缘故，今天电台节目还没结束他就觉得自己的下面有些发疼了。没办法，该解决的还是得解决。

黄仁俊是第一次在李帝努家自慰，他的手肘微微弯曲，手掌贴在冰凉的瓷砖贴面上，右手在下身快速动作，他只想快点解决完这件事。浴室里的温度不高，黄仁俊努力喘了两口气，试图缓解一些自己绷直的身体。

李帝努刚刚结束一周一小时的工作下班回家，他轻手轻脚地进门生怕把黄仁俊吵醒，刚进门就看到卫生间的灯还亮着。

是仁俊忘记关了吗？

李帝努走近些就发现了不对劲，薄薄的浴室门传出来压抑的喘气声，接连不断地轰炸着李帝努的耳膜。

“仁俊？你还好吗？哪里不舒服吗？”

门外传来的询问声让黄仁俊呼吸一滞，连脚也有些发软。

什么情况！

李帝努怎么没睡？房间门不是关的吗？

负荷超载的大脑来不及想这么多，黄仁俊抓着洗脸台的边缘半蹲了下来，缓了缓神才故作镇定地回答：“嗯，我没事，别管我，我等下就好了。”说着就伸手想要按掉洗手间的开关。

操。

没够着。

虽然隔着一扇门，李帝努还是听出黄仁俊的声音发哑，来不及想这么多，李帝努一把拉开了浴室门。

14.

李帝努从来没想过事情会变成这个样子。

他拉开门后看到的就是这样的景象。

半蹲在地上的人靠着柜门微微发抖，一手抱着小腿上侧，一手扶着洗脸台，嘴里克制不住的轻喘，白色的四角内裤被拉到大腿中部，松松垮垮的挂在腿间，从缝隙里露出来地皮肤被蹭的有些泛粉，挺立着的性器被睡衣盖住了一大半，只露出可怜的冒着半透明汁水的小脑袋，睡衣被汗水打湿，李帝努隔着睡衣边似乎都能看清藏在底下性器的可爱模样。

李帝努走近黄仁俊想要更接近一点。“关...关灯。”黄仁俊开口了，嗓音在沙哑上又添上一抹哭腔。李帝努听话地按下了开关，整个空间里只剩下没拉上百叶窗的窗户透进几条昏暗的夜光。黑暗遮住了两人泛红的脸，李帝努赤裸的眼神，也遮去了黄仁俊的窘迫。

“这次我帮你。”李帝努的声音在黑暗里更清晰，黄仁俊仿佛可以感受那声音从李帝努的胸腔穿过喉咙，然后慢慢舔砥他的耳廓。

来不及做出什么反应，黄仁俊被动地等待李帝努的唇瓣吻上他的时，黄仁俊才发现自己的现在的渴望有多么强烈。

唇齿厮磨间，欲望的暗流不断袭卷黄仁俊的思绪,他的呼吸越来越急促。

没办法喘气，李帝努一手扣着他的脖子，一手握着他胀痛的性器，黄仁俊只能小幅度地推搡李帝努的手臂。

“别躲，张嘴。”

李帝努喉间发出低哑的嗓音,引领黄仁俊进行下一步的亲吻。

温软的舌头闯进粉嫩的唇瓣，瞬间夺走黄仁俊残存的理智，黄仁俊被这从未体验过的奇妙感觉舒服得两腿发软，性器前端也渗出更多的汁液，李帝努察觉到黄仁俊的反应，他的手用力地搂住黄仁俊的腰，下面的手也开始上下移动，甚至用食指轻轻扣弄黄仁俊的性器口，他的舌头更加深入黄仁俊的腹地，缠绕吮吸，密闭的空间里一时间充满啧啧水声的回响。

黄仁俊的脑子里只有一个想法——李帝努属狗的吧。

黄仁俊的身体不住地发抖，李帝努的舌尖侵抗黄仁俊口中的每一寸软肉后依旧不肯罢休，直吻到他呼不上气时他才放开他。

黄仁俊的脸因深吻而涨得通红。

“唔，嗯，你别弄了。”黄仁俊开口，黑暗里感官更清晰了，他不想在李帝努面前太快缴械投降。

“乖，放松，酒吧那天你过了好久才出来，这次会很快的。”

李帝努跪在瓷砖地面，双手拉开黄仁俊的大腿，让黄仁俊的腿正好环住他的腰，开始上下套弄他的性器。虽然看不真切，黄仁俊能感觉到李帝努的手臂肌肉跟着他的动作伸展。李帝努的动作色情又温柔，小心翼翼而偏执地玩弄最底下两个小球，甚至还用牙齿撕磨着他的耳朵。

李帝努没有什么技巧，但是对黄仁俊来说，哪怕是他的喘息声也足够致命。

“够了，李...李帝努，要到了...唔。”黄仁俊喘着粗气，滚烫的液体从前端喷射出来，整个人瘫软在李帝努腿上。

15.

那之后的生活就变得有点奇怪，不知道李帝努是怎么想的，黄仁俊觉得可能是他单方面的心理抗压能力不行。

那晚过后黄仁俊经常偷看李帝努，十有八九会对上李帝努的视线，但最后总是以他单方面的逃避作为结局。因为李帝努的眼睛太漂亮，微抬眉眼的时候带有侵略意味的攻击性，认真盯住他的时候又温柔清澈，黄仁俊没办法对着那样一双眼睛巧舌如簧。

黄仁俊觉得自己肉体出轨了，甚至连精神也有一点脱离轨道。

单恋了三个多月电台主播的黄仁俊，在见了李帝努两面，同居了不到一个礼拜后就做出了这种“过火”的事情，事情发生后他剩下的也只有不知所措。

倒是李帝努对他的态度没有发生什么转变，黄仁俊心底不由得生闷气，这人怎么能还是这个样子呢？但依照现实情况说来，李帝努之前对黄仁俊已经足够上心，于是黄仁俊这一拳像打在软绵绵的棉花上——黄仁俊只能跟自己生闷气。

但是和自己生气又有什么用呢？

黄仁俊不想给自己找不痛快。

16.

李帝努也不知道黄仁俊到底怎么想的。

要说之前他看黄仁俊是包着彩色糖纸的糖果，漂亮又可爱，好不容易，那晚过后，李帝努自以为扯开了糖果的包装纸，浅尝辄止地舔了两口，没成想，糖果又被包裹得严严实实。

李帝努很倔，在他的意识中没有被对方认可的行为，他不会主动逾距，温柔又克制这个标签像是为他量身订制。

同样包括那个有点过火的夜晚，李帝努拉开浴室门的时候只是看到黄仁俊裸露在外的皮肤，玻璃棕色的瞳孔，他就已经在脑海中想象过了把黄仁俊操哭的无数种姿势，但他偏偏就听了黄仁俊的话——“关灯”。

至于之后的亲吻和慰藉，被李帝努归类于克制后的结果。李帝努已经尽力把这个结果简化再简化，就像正在配平的化学方程式，他得出亲吻和慰藉是最简单的。

但是聪明的人往往对自己苛刻又复杂，李帝努用自认为最简单的方式帮助了黄仁俊，自己却难受了一晚没睡着。

17.

李帝努很久没有这样打心底里在意过别人的感受。

小的时候他听父母的话，顺着父母的心意读书，运动，交朋友，出席酒会。那时的李帝努活在父母的褒奖中，众人的羡慕下，整个人就是一个行走的杰出富二代最佳模板。那时候最在意的是父母的感受，李帝努几乎以为他小小的人生里得到父母的认可就是最伟大，最重要的事情。

再长大些，大概十岁的时候，他渐渐意识到这些夸奖是带着有色眼镜的了，很少有人纯粹地夸赞他本身，大都只是顺着话题说两句被金钱堆砌起来的客套话。母亲也从他的生活里悄悄淡出，成为了另一个男人的重心。李帝努记得母亲再婚的那场宴席，开的很隆重很美，母亲嘱咐他说：“以后就不是小朋友了，要好好照顾自己。”他在心底里骂了一句脏话。最后还是冲着他母亲眯着眼笑笑，应了，好。

之后他就只在乎自己。其实表面上看来没什么不对，得益于父母给的标签，李帝努的冷漠没兴致被认为是彬彬有礼，不善言辞被看成是有个性，所以他也不需要看别人眼色，不喜欢就是不喜欢，没人在乎他的对错。他自己也不在乎。

18.

但是黄仁俊对李帝努而言挺特别的。

酒吧那晚李帝努的父亲正因为李帝努休学的事情与他争执，电话打了一通又一通，李帝努挺烦燥，他没有抽烟的癖好，就只能喝酒，一杯接着一杯，他就是那时候看到黄仁俊的。

黄仁俊那天正好坐在李帝努抬酒杯添酒的方向，李帝努就明晃晃地透过装着酒的玻璃杯看他，黄仁俊那天穿着普普通通的橙色套头卫衣，青春洋溢的样子，他边喝酒边和同行的小学弟嘟囔着嘴说着胡话，有时还生动地配上肢体语言，怪可爱的。

李帝努平时喝酒挺快，酒量好喝得快也不醉，那天他为了多看两眼特意挨到了酒吧后半夜。

也是没想到在洗手间又遇到了橙色卫衣男孩，黄仁俊那时候已经喝得有点过头，连走路都有些摇晃，李帝努挂了电话之后没忍住调戏了两句。其实话刚刚出口李帝努就后悔了，习惯性的，他表现的太过冷漠。换作平时，这事儿也就这么过去了，也不值得记太久。但很神奇的，李帝努之后就一直记着这事儿。

再之后的见面，同居，李帝努都对黄仁俊很好，也不是没有烦躁的时候，但李帝努就是偏执的、一根筋的只想给黄仁俊展现好的一面。大概就是：我想把最好的自己展示给最珍贵的你——像小时候对父母那样。

19.

李帝努这一觉睡了很久，迷迷糊糊做了个梦。

梦里他莫约五、六岁，身穿一套搭配好的藏蓝色小西装出席名流间的酒会，小小的脸上满是严肃。

大人的酒会太过无聊，李帝努趁着众人不注意的时候偷偷溜出去酒会外场的小花园。

梦里正值初春，小花园里长满青绿色草木，期中点缀着大大小小的洋桔梗，地上偶尔能发现几片落叶，正挣扎着完成从冬天到春天的蜕变。而黄仁俊，就在这个小花园里慢吞吞地走。

他们看上去差不多大，黄仁俊穿深棕色小棉袄，大概是怕冷的缘故，脖子上还松松垮垮绕了条橙黄色的小围巾，脸颊红扑扑的。

头上还顶着个乳白色针织帽，有点偏大，包住了他小半个脑袋，整个人看起来圆溜溜，他走路走得很慢，看到小花就停住脚步看看，遇到落叶就伸手去摸摸——是那种又虎又招人疼的小朋友。

李帝努一路小跑跟上去，看黄仁俊只那么一丁点大，不禁想笑。

黄仁俊看到李帝努跟着他，回头疑惑地说：“你是谁啊？”

李帝努掂了掂脚，发现这时候的黄仁俊居然比他高一小截，李帝努抬头看到黄仁俊的眼睛溜溜的盯着他看，不知道该怎么说，顿了很久才开口：“你以后会认识我，我们会住在一起……”

黄仁俊说：“你怎么知道我们会住一起？难道以后我们会结婚吗？”

李帝努认真思考了一小会儿说：“可能吧。”

黄仁俊肉肉的小手拉起李帝努的手，把刚刚采的洋桔梗放到李帝努手心里，笑眯眯地冲着李帝努说：“你长得好漂亮，我把这朵花送给你，你不要忘记长大了当我的新娘子哦。”

表情一脸臭屁。

“不是我做你的新娘子，是你做我的...”李帝努刚想反驳，黄仁俊转头就跑了，小短腿蹬蹬地踩着石子路，风灌到他的身上，还把他的毛线帽给吹掉了，黄仁俊又回头匆匆忙忙地捡。

李帝努想要追上去，却发现五、六岁的他还跑不过黄仁俊，他追到花园尽头就看不见人影了。

他想看黄仁俊去了哪儿，手指推开花园镜头的小铁门，梦里突然天旋地转，李帝努想再多停留一会儿，却发现自己已经半睁着眼睛醒了。

醒来的时候，唇角仍然微微勾起。他点开手机，发现闹钟已经响过好几次了，这才慌慌张张地洗漱准备出门。

20.

“咳咳...”

黄仁俊终于下定决心要给深夜电台打个电话。他实在没有做好心理准备和现实生活中的朋友开口，毕竟这种事情...要怎么说嘛。一想到李楷灿和钟辰乐起哄的模样，算了，还不如他自己解决吧。

“接下来是我们的热线电话环节，一起期待下今天有哪些故事吧。”

黄仁俊微微出汗的手心攥紧了手机，虽然之前听过很多次这串电话号码，但真正要自己拨过去还是难免有点紧张。

“又有一位听众打进来了，让我们听听他有什么想要和大家分享的吧。”

“呃...大家好，我想来分享一下我朋友的烦恼。”

“内内，请继续说。”

“是这样的，我的朋友喜欢了一个主播有蛮长一段时间了，算是每期节目都追的忠实粉丝，前不久，他在现实生活中遇到了一个男生，嗯...他刚开始是因为那个男生身上有和主播一样的特征才上心的，但是一段时间下来他感觉自己喜欢上了那个男生，他觉得很混乱，分不清楚是他到底喜欢那个特征还是真的喜欢上了那个男生。”

李帝努早就知道电话那头是黄仁俊。

好巧不巧的，他在前两天玩完游戏后有意识地想要清理下内存空间，他打开电脑浏览器准备清理浏览记录。弹出来的窗口却是：

“电台主播李jeno”

“突然觉得同性很漂亮”

“自慰被发现该怎么办？”

“同时喜欢上两个人怎么办？”

他怔愣了几秒才反应过来这大概是黄仁俊之前用他电脑搜索的。

卧槽！这他妈是什么好事情？

李帝努觉得之前自己把自己当做假想敌白白担心了那么久的样子蠢得可笑。

李帝努忍住笑意说：“那你朋友有没有考虑过那个男生的想法？你朋友觉得那个男生喜欢他吗？”

他自己问出来都觉得好笑。怎么会不喜欢。就是是因为太喜欢才这样的。

黄仁俊本人则是魂不守舍，李帝努喜欢他吗？要说不喜欢，那也不会在厕所......要说喜欢，总感觉还差了点意思——只能算是暧昧关系。

“应该有一点点喜欢吧，我朋友也不确定。”黄仁俊有点犹豫地回答。

李帝努心里憋屈。他觉得黄仁俊是真的呆，不喜欢的话他会一天到晚像个老妈子一样关心他吗？不喜欢的话他会主动亲吻吗？不喜欢的话他会想要…想要他吗？虽然最后一条黄仁俊还不知道，但是在李帝努心里他的喜欢在黄仁俊面前展示得淋漓尽致、板上钉钉，他不想被黄仁俊的一句“不确定”敷衍过去。

“那你…你朋友有考虑过那个男生的感受吗？有没有想过，要是那个男生很喜欢他…而你朋友却因为一个没见过面的，没相处过的陌生人逃避他，不觉得有些…残忍？不好意思，说得有点重了。”

“嗯...”黄仁俊不是没考虑过李帝努的感受，他其实门清的很，比起电台主播李jeno，他心里已经更偏向李帝努，但他害怕戳破这层暧昧关系，黄仁俊总觉得李帝努在他面前刻意压抑了真实情绪，虽然很绅士、很优秀，但他更想要李帝努在他面前完完全全表达自己。

......

双方沉默。

做电台主播最忌讳的就是冷场，李帝努却没什么所谓，他攥紧了拳头，手上的台本被他捏皱，像他的心思被黄仁俊无情捏碎，没有什么两样。不知道什么时候开始，黄仁俊已经可以这样轻易地拿捏他的心情了。

......

“咳，好的，我们的jeno主播因为身体原因暂时离开了，谢谢这位听众的来电，我们下期节目再见。”一旁的作家看到李帝努直接起身走人的动作，不得不匆忙赶过来收拾残局。

21.

李帝努连挂在座椅上的外套都没来的及拿走便匆匆赶回家。

黄仁俊被外面突然的关门声吓了一跳。他看着李帝努头发凌乱，神情匆忙，连额头都渗出了一层薄汗。

“帝努，你…你出什么事情了吗？怎么了？”黄仁俊也不由得紧张起来。

李帝努盯着黄仁俊的神色更深，眉心紧蹙，仿佛不满意他的反应，他一把拉住黄仁俊的手腕，把纤细的身体紧箍在自己怀里，整个脸埋进黄仁俊薄薄的锁骨，也不管硌得疼不疼，只是贪婪地抱紧他喘气。

黄仁俊被李帝努抱得整个人都不舒服，但他能感受到李帝努的情绪波动很大，他只是呆站在那里，也舍不得推开，只能小声问他：“你到底怎么了？”

“没事，只是刚下班有点累。”锁骨哪里传来闷闷的共振，振得黄仁俊心慌。

李帝努把手松开，抬起头对上黄仁俊的眼睛，黄仁俊只见着眼前的嘴唇一开一合，上嘴唇对上下嘴唇又快速分开——“仁俊喜欢我吗？”

对方像是没打算听他的答案，只是自顾自地说下去：“我喜欢仁俊，无论仁俊喜欢上的是我的声音也好，我的脸也好，什么都好，我会喜欢仁俊的全部。”

黄仁俊听到这里再反应不过来就是个真傻子——所以李jeno和李帝努是同一个人。

李帝努没给黄仁俊多余的思考时间，他迫不及待地堵上黄仁俊肉肉的嘴唇。

都是成年人完全可以不那么直白，一个深吻足以解释清所有。

李帝努这次亲得狠，牙齿磕上牙齿，黄仁俊吃痛“啊”了一声，李帝努便趁势用舌头准确无误卷住那想念已久的粉嫩舌尖。

完全失控。

唇舌不自觉地贪婪夺取对方口腔的温度，肆无忌惮地深入、更深入。李帝努的领带硌疼了黄仁俊的脖子，黄仁俊开始拉扯李帝努的领带，那块很快肌肤被两人粗鲁的动作蹭红。

意识到怀里人的不舒适，李帝努松开箍住黄仁俊的手，快速扯开领带扔到一边。

“纽扣…掉了。”黄仁俊还没换上几口气就看着领口的两颗纽扣因为李帝努的动作被扯掉，忍不住出声提醒。

“不碍事。”李帝努看着黄仁俊这时候还一本正经地提醒他扣子掉了的样子，好笑又无奈，想到之前梦里的场景，他开口道：“黄仁俊，你之前在我梦里丢下我跑了，现在，终于被我逮到跑不掉了。”

之前的担心、不安、矛盾，此时全部在一句坦坦荡荡的情话中消散如烟。

黄仁俊主动捧住李帝努的脸再次吻了上去，唇落在唇上，舌纠缠在舌间，爱恋渴望一时间奔涌而下，把他们浇透，再不能遏制。

方寸空间里，有情人做快乐事。

李帝努喘着热气，伸手从黄仁俊衣服下摆滑了上去，掌心抚过腰间的软肉，痒意令黄仁俊下意识缩了一下,眼神逐渐变得混沌。手游移过的每一寸肌肤似乎都灼烧般地烫了起来，黄仁俊有些难耐地哼唧出声。

李帝努终于放开了黄仁俊的唇，黄仁俊整人了都站不住，他半靠在李帝努身上难耐地喘气。上衣被掀翻，李帝努低头沿着肚脐眼上方一路吻了上去,温柔的亲吻像极了在对待一件珍宝。

李帝努的舌尖停留在黄仁俊的乳晕边缘，然后沿着那边缘描绘着，湿润又温暖的触感让黄仁俊轻轻咬唇微微颤抖。

粉色的乳头早已挺立，传达着渴望交合的信息。李帝努的指尖捏住黄仁俊胸前的两点揉搓着，粗糙的指腹摩挲着黄仁俊的乳头带来阵阵电流一般酥麻的快意，黄仁俊只觉得头皮发麻，下腹的性物不可控制地发热、勃起，连菊穴也溢出羞人的蜜液。

“唔嗯。”

黄仁俊的呻吟只让李帝努觉得血脉喷张,被束缚着的下身紧绷得他难耐。

李帝努半眯着眼欣赏黄仁俊涣散的表情，抓着黄仁俊的手往自己身下按。

“帮我拉开拉链，仁俊……它想要你……”

黄仁俊失神地被他牵着走，解下拉链，隔着纤薄的内裤抚摸那团炽热，他能感受到李帝努的性器在自己手心跳动，热情、滚烫、又凶猛……

黄仁俊当然知道这个意味着什么，他咽了口口水，视线对上李帝努的，李帝努知道他害怕，嘴唇轻轻勾上他的耳垂舔弄，单手解开黄仁俊裤子，把内裤拉到膝盖才开口：“先从仁俊尼熟悉的开始，要小仁俊射出来了才能扩张。”

李帝努急着进行下一步，他利落地滑下身子，脸正冲着黄仁俊的下身，高挺的鼻子砥着那精神的东西挠痒痒似的蹭蹭，像是在打招呼，黄仁俊的耳尖红得可以滴出血来，头撇向另一边不敢看李帝努的动作。

李帝努一边观察着黄仁俊的反应，一边朝那性物舔了上去。

“啊，呜呜……别……”黄仁俊的身体重重地颤抖，喉咙克制不住地呻吟哀叫。他捂住嘴巴，尖利的小虎牙咬得手上全是牙印。李帝努显然很受用，他两手将黄仁俊的大腿更为用力地往外掰开，嘴上改舔为吸，双唇努力包住牙齿，用上颚和舌苔不断裹挟摩擦着黄仁俊的硬物，充分利用食道的挤压来给黄仁俊制造快感。

黄仁俊的大腿不住地痉挛，小腿肚也仿佛抽了筋。他仰着头咬着唇眉头紧蹙，眼角潮红，甚至有几滴泪水生理性地从眼晴里涌出来。

几下重重的吮吸之后，黄仁俊挣扎了起来，嘴里喊着：“要到了，别…别吸了。”软软的手指拼命推开李帝努。李帝努听话地抬头，绕有兴致地欣赏黄仁俊高潮时泛粉的身体，迷离的眼神，微张的唇瓣。

高潮来的又快又猛，李帝努的手兜住黄仁俊的性器，白浊一股一股射在李帝努手心。黄仁俊看得羞耻，挣扎着想要起身制止李帝努的动作，可惜他平时力气就小，遇到这种情况更是体软易推倒，只会小猫似的娇吟呜咽。

李帝努将黄仁俊的内裤完全脱掉，两指轻轻抵在他的穴口，他的指尖沾上刚才高潮时粘稠的液体慢慢开始扩张。

本就动情的身体没有想象中的僵硬，李帝努的手指磨了没几下就直直地探入黄仁俊的菊穴，入侵感令黄仁俊下意识地用力一绞，穴肉紧紧地吸附着对方的手指。这用力一绞惹得李帝努呼吸又重了几分。

李帝努湊上去吻黄仁俊的睫毛：“仁俊好紧，这么想被我操的吗?”

黄仁俊羞得哼哼唧唧说不出话。

“别紧张,放松。”黄仁俊再次摄住你的唇瓣细细吮吸，试图将眼前人的注意力转移。

察觉到黄仁俊逐渐放松后，他才开始在穴里推送着手指，肉壁被摩擦着，手指蹭过的每一处软肉都传来绵密的快感。

李帝努离开黄仁俊的唇，一只手撑着床面，一只手在菊穴里快速推弄着，他居高临下地一边欣赏着黄仁俊害羞的样子，一边加快手指的速度，手指推弄发出的淫靡水声也更加明显。

看着黄仁俊动情的样子，李帝努失去耐心了，他迫不及待的脱下内裤，顽劣地将胯间的性物抵在黄仁俊入口处蹭了蹭。

“嗯…嗯。”

滚烫而又坚挺的性器在触碰到穴口软肉的那一刻,黄仁俊发出了无意识的嘤咛，湿润的穴口也可怜的微微收缩。

李帝努怕弄疼黄仁俊，龟头在那磨蹭了好久始终只是浅浅的穿刺。

黄仁俊却以为李帝努在故意逗弄他，被撩拨得有些急不可耐小狐狸主动向身上作乱的人抬了抬腰。

李帝努笑得眯眼，他挑了挑眉，俯下身来吻黄仁俊的耳垂，被黄仁俊评价为“喘气声也温柔”的低音在耳边响起：“想要了？”

也不故作矜持，黄仁俊抓着李帝努的手臂小声应答。

性器的前端微撑开穴道，本就窄小的穴道口被撑得几乎透明。

痛感和快意一齐涌上来，甬道又疼又痒，激得黄仁俊眼眶溢满泪水。

“再深一点..嗯啊。”

讨好似的话语击垮李帝努最后的防线，他深喘着，眼睛盯着交合处，最后终于下定决心，手掐着黄仁俊的腰狠狠地将硬物送了进去，凶猛的性器毫不吝惜地劈开肉壁，闯进未经开垦的湿地。

黄仁俊狭小的穴道被撑得满满，没有一点空隙。温暖的肉壁紧紧吸着硬物，强烈的紧致感惹得李帝努倒吸了一ロ气。

“宝贝真会吸。”

李帝努咽了下口水，手撑着床面缓缓地动起来。

许是怕弄疼身下的人，他强忍着自己濒临崩溃的欲望，以极其温柔的动作抽动着。隐忍间，他的脖间暴起明显的青筋，连手臂上都渗出一层细密的薄汗。

性器蹭黄仁俊穴内的软肉，一下又一下地带出淫乱的液体，沾湿了两人的腿根，也浸湿了洁白的床单，显得格外色情。

疼痛感过后便是无尽的快感，黄仁俊双腿缠上李帝努的腰，示意他可以更加深入，“嗯…你快点。”

操。

李帝努被黄仁俊撩得不行，他加快了抽插的速度，索取无度。撞击声伴着水声越来越大，硬物在黄仁俊体内横冲直撞，快感沿着骨髓蔓延，侵蚀着他脆弱的神经。李帝努粗长的性物直撞到黄仁俊的敏感点，快感刺激着黄仁俊的大脑皮层，所有思绪都被掏空，只剩下情欲。他脑袋混沌一片,半张着嘴发出无意识的呻吟。

真他妈要命。

猛烈的抽插间，李帝努越发粗重的喘息声和黄仁俊可怜的呻吟声将情事推向了至高点。

在高潮到临之际，李帝努用手撑起自己的身体，嘴唇附到黄仁俊耳际：“我好喜欢你。”

“我最喜欢你。”


End file.
